


easy way down

by wan (kuro49)



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Supply closet sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/wan
Summary: It is a tug, then a shove. It is a broad hand on his shoulder that has him on his knees.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meekan (atomeek)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomeek/gifts).



> my humblest apologies because i said i needed more than 2 episodes but, it turns out, i didn't.

 

It is a tug, then a shove.

But Pine is a big guy and he doesn’t go anywhere he doesn’t want to.

He glances around before he glances down. It is easy to ignore the bottles of bleach lining the shelves behind Lilium when the man is looking up at him from behind his glasses like _that_. Pine doesn’t want to smile but action speaks a little louder than words every time and he lets Lilium gets his way like this, every single time.

“Supply closet, really?”

It is narrow and doesn't give them much room to move. There is absolutely no place to hide, the two of them standing in plain view if the door decides to open, and it is almost like Lilium is playing a game of sexcapade bingo where it won't be long before they are bound to be caught with their pants around their ankles against the sturdy boardroom table.

“No lock on the door too, Pine.”

Lilium tells him with a smile that stretches into grin, like that is a good thing, flashing teeth as he draws his lips thin and wide.

 

It is a hand on his shoulder, an easy way down.

He has Lilium on his knees, and wanting. He lets him is what goes unsaid when he is deliberately licking his lips. Leaving it wet and shiny in the dim light of the single bulb above their heads, making it a show for an audience of one.

Pine goes for his belt then the button on his pants because he knows just how Lilium likes this to go. But before he can drag the zipper down, his hands pause themselves as Lilium leans in and closes his teeth down on the metal. He goes down lower, slow like everything else isn’t already a tease with his uniform jacket off and draped carefully across one of the boxes beside them.

Through the thin dress shirt Lilium has on, Pine can see the shift of those shoulders as he moves closer still.

He doesn't give him time to breath. The first drag of his tongue up the length of his cock is hot. The next one leaves a slick trail all the way up to the head of his cock, where he glances up at Pine for a brief second, and then Lilium is opening his mouth to take him in whole.

He doesn’t watch for a reaction, this is hardly their first time in a situation like this.

Pine groans quietly, one broad hand going for the disarray of dark hair like it’s almost instincts that has ingrained itself into his bones. And if he can still think at all, Pine would know how reacting instinctively to a man like Lilium is nothing but bad news. But there isn't a single thought in his head when all he knows are those hands wrapped around the base of his cock and the tight heat of that mouth sinking down.

“Take your glasses off.” He murmurs, biting back a deeper groan when he notices how it slides down the bridge of Lilium’s nose as he works his throat to take him further in. But Lilium only pushes his hand away when he tries to reach for them. The soft whine escaping from where the seam of those lips is stretched obscenely wide around his cock is indication enough.

Lilium doesn’t like to rush but they are both due back in their seats in less than twenty minutes. And for two people to be late to a table meant for five is really just as obvious as not showing up at all.

"Okay?" Pine asks and his answer comes in the form of Lilium's eyes sliding close behind those glasses. He feels him relax, the tension leaving the taut line of his back and the curve of his jaw. He draws his hand from where he has it curled around Lilium's cheek to take hold of the man properly, fingers steady as they settle at the back of his head and that is all Pine waits for before he is fucking into the soft wet heat of Lilium's opened mouth.

 

It is not a gentle pace they settle into but it is one that works for them both.

Lilium is never loud but the narrow space inside of the supply closet only seems to magnify every littlest noise.

The red knot of Lilium's tie is loose around his throat, his hands clenching tight against the ends of Pine's shirt. He swallows around him as he comes, messily, noisily, and Pine is too far gone to keep him in place. Lilium pulls his mouth off, looking used and debauched when he catches white across his cheek, over his glasses, and against dark lashes.

There is a silence that follows as Pine catches his breath and Lilium gets up off of his knees.

“I thought I could do it this time.” Lilium says, sounding almost nonchalant even with his throat hoarse and his voice a little bit raspy, like there isn’t come clinging to his lashes and dripping down his cheek.

“I know you like a challenge, but you try this every time and it always gets everywhere.” Pine tells him, not bothering to hide the slight exasperation even if he does appreciate the attempts. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Lilium tucks him back inside his trousers while Pine opens a new box of tissue from the top shelf.

Before he wipes him clean, he leans down while Lilium tips his head up for an opened mouth kiss. He tastes himself on his tongue and it is salty and bitter and Pine still has a hard time understanding why Lilium always insists on swallowing it all down. Pine gets the appeal, he isn’t about to push Lilium away when the man looks so good there between his legs, his normally composed face a mess of come and spit.

He lets him take his glasses from him in exchange for the tissues while he dips his head down to wipe the smears of white from his face.

 

It is the last button done up and the last strand of hair back in place.

“You’re sure you don’t want me to take care of that.”

Pine is glancing down but Lilium is already shaking his head with a smile.

"What a gentleman. But I can wait, you know I like it better when I have to wait.”

Pine knows, of course, he does. He knows what Lilium looks like out of his clothes and in his bed with a thin sheen of sweat across his skin, flushed skin and hot to the touch. He knows the arch of his spine and the white knuckled grasp of his fingers into the sheets as Pine slowly works two fingers into him to spread him wide. There are soft wet noises that are not coming from between Lilium’s opened mouth but Pine can feel the full body shudder when he runs a hand down from sternum to where the dark hair trails to his dripping cock, and _fuck_ , does Pine want to give Lilium what he likes best.

“If I was a gentleman, I wouldn’t have agreed to a supply closet quickie.”

“Good," Lilium says, the gold of his earring catching the light of the single bulb before Pine reaches out to shut it off behind them, "because if I was one, I wouldn’t have offered.”

Lilium's uniform jacket is just long enough to hide it, and Pine would call him a masochist if he doesn’t already know full well just how much Lilium enjoys a good long drawn out build up to his climax. The man likes it and Pine is not about to let on how much he himself likes knowing that just next to him at the boardroom table, dressed to be respected, Lilium is straining, still hard beneath his tailored uniform.

He turns the knob to the door and pushes out.

 


End file.
